The Joy of a Nightmare/TJON
Prologue Maybe... just maybe.... i'll be able to take control.... 1 way... or the other..... just to make him.... the player.... suffer..... he'll regret this..... well.... we hope he will....... its time for him to die...... just this day..... we'll take over. Animatronics Jack-O-Salvage-Bonnie: He'll appear under your desk and maybe in the window. Slap him to make him disappear. Jack-O-Golden-Freddy: He'll appear in the window and right hall, use a controlled shock to make him ghostly go back to being a spirit. Physchic Friend Fredbear: He's right by your side assisting you, but he'll assist you once every hour. You can choose what he'll do, add 10% more to your power, shut both doors but not drain any power until the next hour, or have the heater always on and not drain any power until the next hour. Jack-O-Salvage-Freddy: He'll appear in the left and right halls, use a controlled shock to repel him in the right, and the heater in the left. He'll also send withered freddles to come through the vents, use the heater to repel those as well. Jack-O-Salvage-Mangle: She'll appear under you desk and in the window, use the taser to repel her under you desk, and use the mask if she's in the window. Freddy Plushie: After beating the 1st night, he'll appear on your desk, he does the same thing as Physchic Friend Fredbear. But only at 1 AM. Bonnie Plushie: After beating the 2nd night, he'll appear on your desk, he does the same thing as Physchic Friend Fredbear. But only at 2 AM. Chica Plushie: After beating the 3rd night, she'll appear on your desk, she does the same thing as Physchic Friend Fredbear. But only at 3 AM. Foxy Plushie: After beating the 4th night, he'll appear on your desk, he does the same thing as Physchic Friend Fredbear. But only at 4 AM. Lefty Plushie: After beating the 5th night, he'll appear on your desk, he does the same thing as Physchic Friend Fredbear. But only at 5 AM. Funtime Lefty and Mininette: These 2 are a combination. Funtime Lefty will throw Mininette at the window the effect, it breaks. To prevent this use a controlled shock in the right hall. Funtime Lefty will come from the left hall, he only appears in the right when he throws Mininette at the window. Close the door to repel him from jumpscaring you. Funtime Chica: She'll come from the vent, use the heater to keep her away before she takes a plushie. If all your plushies are taken then you get a funtime cupcake jumpscare! Clonetrap: A clone of a phone caller, he hates heat and will break your monitor so you cannot use the heater, a controlled shock, and the door. Freakshow Baby: She'll come from the right hall. If she gets in your office, she'll either break the monitor or she'll disable the controlled shock. Use a controlled shock to trigger her and make her run for her life, she's a wimp. Withered Lolbit: She'll appear on your monitor randomly which means she is coming for you, use a controlled shock to make her disappear. If she gets in, she'll break your monitor and a rare chance of stealing one of your plushies. Mechanics The Window: Animatronics like Jack-O-Salvage-Mangle will attack from here. Shut the window to prevent anything from getting in. Left Hall: Most animatronics come from the left hall. Use the door to prevent any animatronic in the left from coming at you. Some can hate heat. Right Hall: Some animatronics come from the right hall. Use a controlled shock to make the animatronics go back to their space. Plushies: These little plushies will assist you throughout the nights, each unlocked from a night. You start with only Pyschic Friend Fredbear. The Vent: Only 2 animatronics will come from here. Use the heater to repel those 2 animatronics. The Heater: Will take away 2% of oxygen, but will prevent animatronics from coming into your office. Use this in the left hall and the vent. Night 1 Funtime Freddy: Oh hello again!! Well its been a long time, hasn't it? Seems like those weird salvage animatronics really want you dead. Do you know why? Its because, well, they see that your soul is more powerful than other souls. They think they need to consume it to live. But they don't, all they need is to die. The only things you need worry about for this night. My Lefty count-apart and that Jack-O-Bunny guy over in the parts and services. Use the door to prevent them from getting in through the left hall and a controlled shock in the right. Well i'll cya later! Night 2 Jack-O-Salvage-Bonnie: You really think the story would come to an end? No, well, hello again. You might think that everything has stopped attacking you? It will never stop attacking you. I always come back, always. When i get your soul, everything will finally come to an end. I'm much more aggressive from this night onward. Night 3 SpringScrap: That was harder than you expected, wasn't it? You see, more animatronics will make you suffer, such as Jack-o-Salvage-Mangle and Funtime Chica. Jack-O-Salvage-Mangle will come from your window on the right. Close it to prevent her from getting in. Funtime Chica will come from the vent and attempt to steal your plushies. Use the heater to prevent her from doing so. Remember, what is sweet, must suffer. Night 4 SpringScrap: That was easier than i thought it would be.... nice job... i guess. Now they're more Hyperactive, and won't fall asleep often. Yes, you really though the series would come to an end, well no it didn't. Night 5 All animatronics: You really thought we would let you get away that easily? We'll never let you get away, Ever! We'll always just keep on attacking on and on, never ending. *Funtime Freddy takes over* Why he-e-ello again!!! Are you ready for the final night? Well, you should be. They're much more aggressive this night! Why, they even cloned me and SpringScrap so you wouldn't stand a chance!! My clone will attack from the right hall, laughing when he attacks. SpringScrap will explain his clone. *SpringScrap takes over* Why, my clone will attack from the vent, he'll attempt to jumpscare you. Better use the heater, i hate heat. So if i hate heat, my clone will. Night 6 Jack-O-Salvage-Bonnie: I always come back, and there are 4 animatronics attacking you, Freakshow Baby, Funtime Lefty, Clonetrap, and Withered Lolbit. I'll appear raandomly and there is nothing you can do to get rid of me, you can't hide. (At 3 am Jack-O-Salvage-Bonnie will appear right in your window, you will be able to punch him by left-clicking him.) Boss Night You then encounter the final night with only 1 animatronic to deal with, Golden Bonnie. You have to slap him in order for him to go back to the Stage-O-Death. You have to use the monitor to turn him into a piece of gold, afterward this stupid series wil finally be over. It takes 10 controlled shocks to weaken him, then you can go and fight him. But your gonna have to wait to fight him cause UN WORLD is coming soon!Category:Games Category:Unstoppable Nightmare Saga